Dreams of You
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: Sheba has been getting dreams of the one she loves just before Christmas, but it seems he doesn't really pay attention to her in reality. At least that's what she thinks...is it true? That doesn't stop her from dreaming about him, right? [windshipping]


Yay! another Golden Sun story!

but its odd, because (1) I'm not in Golden Sun-obsessed mood, im in Tales of Symphonia obsessed mood, and (2) I wrote a WINDSHIPPING story. If you don't know, I don't really like windshipping, im more for lighthouseshipping. I'm in a very rare mood, because I'm writing windshipping! Oh, well, I'll just see how I am with windshipping!

sigh here we go again….

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or Tales of Symphonia (because I just mentioned it) If I did own Golden Sun, I would've let Jenna and Isaac be together at the very end.

**Summary: ****Sheba has been getting dreams of the one she loves just before Christmas, but it seems he doesn't really pay attention to her in reality. At least that's what she thinks...is it true? That doesn't stop her from dreaming about him, right? **

--

'_Am I dreaming?' she thought._

_She was holding someone's hand and she didn't know who it was. It was so warm, and accepting…something she hadn't felt in a long time. She wanted to stay in that dream, just to be with that person. Finally, she had the courage to look up at the person who was holding her hand so lovingly. Was that…Ivan? _

_She felt such joy, not wanting to wake from the dream…_

Suddenly, loud laughter woke her up from her sleep.

It was dark outside-had she taken a nap that long?

She immediately sat up, remembering her dream so clear. She was with him…but it was only a dream. A dream that would never come true.

She then felt happiness and sadness at the same time in her, as she started to get ready to go down to the nocturne plaza. She wanted to hide away from the world, because of the odd feeling in her that she couldn't explain.

--

It was Christmas in Vale-the white snow on the ground told that much. It was December 23rd to be exact. Last minute holiday shoppers filled up the plaza in Vale, making it very crowded.

Meanwhile, the eight adepts weren't part of it. Because of the rare snow that come to Vale every who knows when years, Jenna and Felix's family and Isaac's family go cut mistletoe from the trees on the outskirts of Vale, because it was tradition for them. They then sell it to the villagers, but this year they were running late.

Because they haven't started to decorate each mistletoe, nonetheless sell them.

Jenna, Sheba, Ivan, Feizhi, Felix, Garet, and Isaac were outside taking a "break" from "working" (actually, they weren't helping at all). Mia, being the helpful one, was inside helping Isaac's mom and Jenna's mom assemble all of the mistletoe together. Piers had the most unfortunate job of bringing the mistletoe to the plaza.

But this, right now, was ridiculous.

The "on break" adepts were talking outside. Because Feizhi was in for the holidays, they were mostly talking to her, and the subject started to get dull as Jenna and Sheba thought. Suddenly, Mia went up to the group.

"Has anyone seen Piers?"

Ivan looked at her and said, "I ate him."

Mia just gave him a weird look and started towards the plaza.

Since Sheba wanted to get off the subject of Feizhi so bad, she protested to Ivan. "But if you ate him, then you're a cannibal."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You just said you ate Piers, so you're eating your own kind, making you a cannibal."

"Who ever said that ate Piers literally?"

What the hell?

Sheba sighed. "But you just said-"

Jenna, who knew that the two could go on forever about logic and science, stepped in between them and broke them apart from the debate.

"Too much logic! You guys will just go on forever!"

Sheba just shook her head at Ivan, who then turned away towards the "mistletoe crew". Sheba felt bad suddenly, and looked through the window of the house of where everyone was working. She was going to go in there and apologize to him, but it will look too obvious. He was talking to Jenna's mom, and the way he talked made her feel….

Sheba hit herself on the head. 'Not again!'

She then heard snickering behind her, and knowing it was coming from Jenna, said to her, "You will die a slow death from my Spark Plasma."

Jenna went to Sheba. "How is it? It's still there, hm? I saw how you were talking to him earlier."

Sheba just sighed, but then immediately regretted doing that. "Oh no! I shouldn't sigh! I'll get shorter! (1)"

"I don't believe in that." Jenna said bluntly, and then nudged at Sheba, who turned to see Ivan walking out of the house, pretending to cry.

"They tried to put mistletoe over me…" Ivan just shook his head and walked towards the group.

"Poor kid. He's traumatized now." Jenna said jokingly.

"Oh gosh. It's a good thing I didn't go in there," Sheba said to Jenna.

"Hm? why?

"…I was going to go in there to apologize to him and if I did, that same event that happened to him just now would have happened, only worse…"

Jenna burst out laughing. "Then you should have gone in there!"

Jenna was expecting a smack on the head, but nothing came. Instead, she saw Sheba's face laden with sadness.

"…Did something happen?"

"No, I just…had a weird dream last night."

Sheba explained the whole thing to Jenna, but she didn't tell her about the odd feeling she had in her.

"It'll never happen, I mean, I'm happy to have the dream, but it'll never happen…"

"Don't think like that! Think positive!" Jenna exclaimed to her.

"But how can I think positive when she's always the center of attention?"

Jenna turned where Sheba's gaze landed, and it was Feizhi. She was right though-even Ivan seemed to be interested in her, along with the other guys.

"Aren't you jealous?" Sheba asked Jenna.

Jenna shook her head. "No, Isaac's not that dumb. He wouldn't be that kind of person to hurt me."

"At least you are with someone…"

It was silent for a moment, excluding the loud talking around Feizhi. Suddenly, Jenna spoke.

"I…was a little jealous when she came to Contigo and gave that bracelet to him. I thought he liked her instead…so I just thought that way. But I tried not to give in so easily."

"You have courage. I wish I can think like that too…(2)" Sheba said quietly.

"What are you talking about!? You have the best courage out of everyone. When things go bad, you still smile no matter what. Even when it feels like everything is crashing all around you, you still smile! How can you not call that courage? It takes a whole lot of courage to smile when you're down." Jenna said so much, she couldn't belive her own ears.

Sheba smiled sadly. "I guess so…but it's okay if he doesn't like me. You can't force another person to love you."

Jenna sighed, and suddenly felt sad for Sheba. Her smile almost made her heartbreak, and because of that, she couldn't bring herself to say anything more. "Yeah, I guess."

Sheba turned towards the sky. "It's getting dark. We should go to bed now."

"Already? You just took a nap!"

Sheba stared at her in that you-better-listen-to-me look. "Go to sleep now. I know what you'll do at night…especially since you're with Isaac."

Jenna gave her a playful smirk. "People change at night…" Sheba stared at her in a scared look.

"Okay, I was just kidding! I'll go to bed now!"

--

_She was in Jenna' s house._

_She had just walked in from the snow outside to get a little warmer by the fire, when she saw Ivan in there as well. He was playing the piano-Sheba realized how well he had played the piano. Whenever he was alone, for some reason, he would always find a room that had a piano and just play. It was beautiful music-it couldn't compare to Sheba's violin music._

_When he saw her, he stood up from the piano and went to stand in front of it._

"_Are you going to play?"_

_Sheba just waved her hand. "No, I was just in here to get warmer."_

_At that same moment, she just had the sudden feeling to ask him a dangerous question._

"_Ivan, who do you like?"_

_Ivan looked back at her with a shocked face. He was taken aback, with Sheba's sudden question. He couldn't quite answer right with Sheba's smiling face right in front of him._

"_I…um…"_

_Sheba knew she had hit his weak spot. "So you do like someone!"_

_Ivan just stared at her, with nothing to say back. No sarcastic remark or logical remark._

"_Hmmm…is it someone from Contigo or out of the eight of us?"_

_At that moment, Ivan started towards the door._

"_Hey! You haven't answered my question!"_

_Sheba ended up blocking the door until Ivan gave an answer._

"_Its…someone from the eight of us."_

_And with that, Ivan walked out of the house._

"_Wait, who is it?" Sheba called to him._

_Ivan gave a playful smirk, and said, "Someone you know."_

Sheba's eyes flew open. She remembered every detail of the dream, and suddenly realized, 'Was he talking about me?' Bur she immediately threw the idea out, knowing that it couldn't come true, as much as she wanted it to. She looked outside the window; there was no sun, but it was bright outside. She got ready, and decided to look for the others.

The rest of the day consisted of selling the mistletoe in the plaza; which Sheba earned some bruises because of the many people doing shopping. Jenna was pissed off already, making her burn a couple of the mistletoe; Garet kept slipping due to the slippery snow; Mia was getting frustrated over the money; Piers was exhausted from running to Jenna's house with the mistletoe down to the plaza multiple times; Isaac was so flustered because of the many people in line (and he was to organize them); Felix didn't care at all and he was off to the side with Feizhi; and Ivan was trying to play the piano to calm the people down, which was useless, due to the loud noise everywhere.

When they had finally run out, it was dark already. All the adepts lied back into the snow, not caring if it was wet or not. Everyone was tired; Piers had already crashed into bed by the time everything was done, so he wasn't present at the time.

"Geez, the whole damn day was like hell," Jenna commented.

"I can't believe you guys actually did all that," Felix said, full of energy.

"Shut up. I can't believe you're my own brother, and you didn't even help me."

Isaac quietly snickered, which made him earn a death glance from the ever-so-stoic Felix. Death glances from him made you shudder.

Sheba looked up at the sky. "Hey, you guys, did you ever realize that it's Christmas Eve right now?"

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot," Garet said.

"You always forget," Mia said to Garet.

Garet was too exhausted to protest, so he just lied there. "Did any of you guys keep the mistletoe?"

"We did have one, but Jen burned it to a crisp," Felix said, looking at his sister.

"Hey. That lady was pissing me off. Would you have rather burned, dear brother, or the mistletoe? You were making me mad too, y'know," Jenna said.

"Whatever," Felix said.

"I hated that lady that Jenna is talking about. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her that there was a line," Isaac added on.

Sheba quietly laughed at how all of them were conversing on the whole day's events.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Jen, is it okay if I go to your house?" Sheba yawned.

Jenna waved her hand at her. "Go ahead, I don't care."

Sheba walked the long steps that lead back into the residential area. On her way, she noticed that Ivan wasn't in the group down there. She wondered why, until something she saw answered her question.

Ivan was talking to Feizhi alone.

Sheba felt a pain in her chest, as if the Doom Dragon itself had pierced her heart. She hadn't realized that it felt this bad, but soon she recovered. One thing cheered her up.

The dreams that she had of him.

That fact alone made her happy for herself…and to see Ivan like that made her happy for him. She couldn't force a person to love her, and it hurt her so bad to realize that, but…that doesn't mean she can't stop having dreams of him, can it?

And that night, she dreamed of the boy she loved, running next to her and clasping her hand, with the same loving face, laughing with her.

Little did the dreaming Jupiter Adept know, that these dreams of him and her were actually true predictions of the new upcoming year.

--

A/N: Yay! I finished another one! Please review!

I was originally going to keep it with her just dreaming of him, but I didn't want to make it too sad, with Christmas coming up and all…hehe. My first windshipping story! It's odd though; the couple I don't really like has a happy ending, while the couple I do like has a sad ending (_Keep Smiling, My Love_) OO hah im just being odd in my mood…

I'm okay with this story…I find some parts are a bit weird though OO

THANKS TO KLAV who helped me think out some of the events that happened in this story! EVIL ONE HAHAHA

The (1) next to the phrase that Sheba said is from Hana-kimi…ah! I think im reading Hana-kimi too much :)

The (2) next to phrase that Sheba said is kind of what Presea said in Tales of Symphonia…arg! I'm so obsessed with that game! Presea is awesome though…:)

Well, anyway, tell me what you think of it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
